medianumfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Le Défi des Bâtisseurs : La Cathédrale de Strasbourg
thumb|400px Le Défi des Bâtisseurs est un vaste dispositif transmédia visant à promouvoir un monument phare de la ville de Strasbourg, via un film documentaire, un webdoc et une application de réalité augmentée. Informations générales Agences : Seppia, Bigger than fiction, Mimensis Client : Arte, Seppia Lancement : 13 décembre 2012 ' ' Durée :' indéterminée (concours du 13 déc. 2012 au 8 janv. 2013)' Type de dispositif : Film 3D, webdoc, application en réalité augmentée, blog Supports : DVD, site internet, appareils Android et Apple Cible théorique : hétérogène, la plus large possible (l’application vise les touristes in situ) ; francophone et anglophone Type de patrimoine valorisé : La Cathédrale de Strasbourg ; plus largement la ville de Strasbourg et les monuments de la vallée du Rhin Url : http://cathedrale.arte.tv/webdoc ; http://www.arte.tv/sites/fr/cathedrale-strasbourg ; http://cathedrale.arte.tv/mediatheque thumb|right|670 px Synopsis La Cathédrale de Strasbourg, dont les fondations ont été posées en 1015, fête son millénaire en 2015. Trois ans plus tôt, la Fondation (fictionnelle) Xiao Fu, dont le slogan est “''Build the world of yesterday''”, lance un concours international d’architecture pour offrir au bâtiment la seconde tour qui lui manque. Le moment est venu pour les joueur.se.s de se renseigner sur l’histoire de la cathédrale, puis de proposer leur vision de la seconde tour en la construisant bloc après bloc. Fonctionnement Le dispositif est assez vaste. Le film documentaire en 3D réalisé par Marc Jampolsky, diffusé sur ARTE le 15 décembre 2012, “raconte l’histoire des fameux maîtres d’œuvres qui ont édifié la cathédrale de Strasbourg“ ainsi que le détaille le site de sa société de production, Seppia. Il se présente comme un docufiction qui reconstitue l’environnement de l’époque. Le webdoc, quant à lui, se focalise plutôt sur les spécialistes de la cathédrale, chacun.e accueillant les joueur.se.s dans son environnement de travail et lui offrant des documents à consulter. Il est possible de naviguer pour choisir quelles données consulter, qui rencontrer. La vue subjective adoptée par la caméra, ainsi que la visualisation des déplacement de l’avatar (qui prend sa voiture, les transports en communs), donne plus d’impact à ces rencontres et visites, y compris lors des voyages dans le passé, au fil des récits des expert.e.s. L’accès à ces informations déverrouille de nouveaux “blocs” dans l’interface de construction de la cathédrale, qui permet de customiser son projet de seconde tour, des plus réalistes au plus fantaisistes. Ces créations pouvaient ensuite être soumises au jeu-concours de la Fondation Xiao Fu du 13 décembre 2012 au 8 janvier 2013 : le premier prix consistait en un Samsung Galaxy S3, le second, en un weekend à Strasbourg. L’application développée par l’agence Mimensis permet quant à elle de visiter Strasbourg et la vallée du Rhin en bénéficiant des avantages de la réalité augmentée, accessible via des QR codes ou des tags NFC, et grâce à la géolocalisation (on peut toutefois naviguer dans l’application sans être sur place). Des mini-jeux permettent de gagner d’autres blocs de construction ; en se plaçant à un endroit donné face à la cathédrale, on peut aussi visualiser les secondes tours proposées pour le concours grâce à la caméra du smartphone. A noter que ces améliorations ont été implémentées au fur et à mesure jusqu’en mai 2013. Un blog permet de suivre les actualités du dispositif. Enfin, une médiathèque permet d’accéder à une grande variété de documents. On notera une certaine redondance (positive) : non seulement les différentes parties du dispositif sont liées les unes aux autres, mais les données proposées se recoupent (le webdoc s’appuie sur des scènes du film documentaire, l’application reprend des visualisations du webdoc, …). Le dispositif est aussi très riche, mêlant des données factuelles à des éléments plus “fictionnalisés”. Il faut enfin noter que les sources de l’époque mentionnent un “social game” qui aurait prolongé le dispositif en 2014, proposant une formation de bâtisseur et permettant à chacun.e de construire une cathédrale entière cette fois-ci. Toutefois, je n’ai pas trouvé trace de ce social game. Coulisses La diffusion du film documentaire a été un succès pour Arte, puisqu’il a rassemblé 2 millions de spectateur.ice.s. Bigger than fiction, qui s’est focalisée sur le webdocumentaire, réalise là un travail qui semble typique de ses activités : elle “aide les producteurs et diffuseurs d'histoires à engager leurs audiences sur le web, au travers d'expériences originales“. Bigger than fiction affiche par exemple dans ses réalisations les campagnes de livetweet de la série Game of Thrones pour Canalsat et OCS ou encore la promotion de la fiction interactive WEI or die (Bouisson, 2015). Le dispositif visait à la fois à faire de la diffusion du film documentaire un événement, et à générer des ventes de DVD/VoD. Le webdoc a demandé un an de travail à Bigger than fiction. Le site du webdoc a enregistré plus de 700.000 visiteur.se.s uniques, qui ont généré plus de 1500 créations, si l’on en croit les données relevées par Julien Aubert, fondateur de l’agence. Ce format permettait de “toucher des publics moins proches de la thématique” ; il visait aussi à attirer en amonts les publics vers la diffusion TV du film documentaire (les informations de l’époque laissent à penser qu’il devait sortir quelques semaines plus tôt). Julien Aubert et Edouard Gasnier (ce dernier s’étant notamment occupé du blog et de la communication) expliquent dans cette interview les coulisses du projet. Dans cette interview, je trouve une des précisions d’Aubert intéressante : “''On s’inspire du serious game, c’est un prétexte, on préfère dire que c’est un “webdocumentaire-jeu”. C’est à dire qu’en fait, on a bien la forme d’un webdocumentaire qui sont des rencontres avec des spécialistes, des questions qui sont posées, sauf que nous avons mis en forme les questions, c’est vraiment l’internaute qui les choisit, et on a juste donné un but. Dans le jeu, il faut créer des challenges, des enjeux.” La désignation de webdocumentaire est donc, en effet, insuffisante, puisqu’elle peine à retranscrire la forme particulière du dispositif, qui, malgré les réserves d’Aubert, se rapproche d’un serious game sous certains aspects. Ainsi que l’explique cet article de Dernières Nouvelles d’Alsace : ''L’expérience « transmédia » du « Défi des bâtisseurs » a été récompensée par le ministère de la Culture qui l’a retenue parmi les lauréats des appels à projets « services numériques innovants 2012 ». A Strasbourg, le webdoc a été soutenu, à hauteur de 20.000 euros, dans le cadre du dispositif Scan lancé par la CUS. Le dispositif a en effet profité d’un vaste soutien, parmi lesquels on compte ZDF/ARTE, Indifilm, CFRT, ou encore l’inévitable Orange qui a aussi diffusé le documentaire en 3D. Côté patrimoine, on compte la présence du Ministère de la Culture (appel à projets 2012 Services numériques culturels), la Région Alsace, les musées de Strasbourg, ... Le film documentaire n’a pas été limité à une diffusion TV et DVD/VoD, puisque la ville de Strasbourg organisait encore, en août 2013, des projections publiques devant la cathédrale. Le webdoc, quant à lui, est toujours accessible aujourd’hui : le dispositif est ainsi en partie pérenne. Screenshot_2016-03-04-15-28-26.png webdoc5.JPG webdoc3.JPG xiaofu.JPG Catégorie:France Catégorie:Jeu vidéo Catégorie:Réalité augmentée Catégorie:Webdoc Catégorie:Documentaire télévisé Catégorie:Site internet Catégorie:Monuments Catégorie:2012 Catégorie:Ados Catégorie:Adultes